One Love (Apritello Short Story)
by tmntsushigirl
Summary: April and Donnie spend an amazing and romantic night together. But their dreams about their future risks to crash down when something terrible happens to April right after their night together. Something no one ever expected... (Short story which takes place some months after my fanfic TMNT: Nightfall)
1. PART 1 OF 3: One Night

**APRITELLO ONESHOT: ONE LOVE PART 1 OF 2: ONE NIGHT.**

**It was a very late and cold November night, and April was looking out of the window resting her chin on her hand, at the edge of the window. The night gaze was blowing through her red hair, and her cheeks were red because of the cold breeze. The moon watching majestic over the sleeping and silent city, and there was no cloud staining the dark blue sky. She took a deep breath. It was a stunning night, but still, it felt so lonely.**

**Donnie and his brothers had gone several hours ago to a mission, which was to stop Karai and the foot clan to make an important building from exploding. She could still remember Donnie's worried face and chocolate brown eyes looking at her before leaving and reaching his brothers on the rooftop.**

"**I will be back soon, I'll be back before midnight."**

"**Is it a promise?" She'd said looking sadly hopeful at him.**

"**It is…" He hugged her softly. "April…I…wanted to ask you…if…we..maybe…oh, it's so hard to say it…" He nervously stuttered in her ear.**

"**Donnie! We don't have all night!" Raph yelled irritated and impatiently from the rooftop.**

"**I'm coming! I have to go, I'll tell you later!" He kissed her cheek and jumped out of the window. April had just sighed and sat down on her bed.**

**Now, during the hours they were gone, she'd done everything to keep her mind away from her boyfriend. She just ****had**** to stay calm. She'd tried meditation, writing in her diary, playing some Wii, reading a book, studying too. But whatever she did, her thoughts went always back to her lovable turtle boyfriend and his brothers. The thing which was worrying her the most was that it was 0.30 and he hadn't come back yet. What if he was dead? What if he was gravely injured or something? With these thoughts in her head, she sat down with the back against the bed and hid her face in her knees, with her heart wandering where he could be in this moment.**

"**Donnie…I beg you…please come back soon..."**

**Leo sliced down the last one of the Foot's modern robots, and it fell lifeless to the ground. Karai had already run away, defeated by the Turtles.**

"**And that was the last one! I think we're finished…" Leo said satisfied putting his katana back in its folder. Donnie gasped.**

"**REALLY? ARE WE FREE THE REST OF THE NIGHT?" He almost yelled with a big smile, shaking of hope.**

"**Y…yeah Donnie, calm down! What's with you tonight?" Leo asked looking strange at him. Donnie's smile widened even more and said running away fast as lightning:**

"**Sorry guys, but I'm going to April's! You don't have to wait, this will take a while…maybe all night…" He disappeared jumping on the rooftops.**

"**What the fuck?!" Raph said rising his eyebrows.**

"**He maybe eat too much blueberries…let's go home now, I want pizza!" Mikey said yawning and stretching his arms. His elder brothers nodded. Sometimes it was best to leave their smart and nerdy brother alone…**

**April was still lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly heard a voice she knew very, very well.**

"**April! It's me!" Her eyes narrowed and she gasped surprised. She looked slowly up and saw a purple clad turtle at the edge of her window, with chocolate brown eyes and a bo staff on his back and an adorable tooth gap. She almost had tears in her eyes as she saw Donatello climbing down and running towards her. She rose up and ran too, and they reunited in a tight, warm hug. They sat down on the floor, still hugging each other.**

"**Where have you been? I was so worried…" April whispered hiding her face in his shoulder.**

"**Sorry I'm late princess…those robots gave us a hard time…"**

"**Don't worry; the most important thing is that you're here now…I've missed you…"**

"**Me too…" They stayed just like that, lovingly in each other's arms, while a romantic silence fell upon them. April closed her eyes. She was so happy, this moment was perfect.**

**After some more minutes of thick silence, Donnie suddenly whispered softly in her ear:**

"**April?" **

"**Hm?..." She answered softly back. Why did he suddenly sound so serious?**

"**Let's do it." April gasped, and her eyes narrowed again, becoming lightly teary. She blushed as she felt her heart beat faster.**

"**R…really? Y…you're not kidding right?" She stuttered in pure happiness.**

"**No…" He whispered. "No my love…if you want, let's do it…" April was surprised and a little bit shocked. Donnie had always been so shy, mostly because he said he was a turtle, who could ever love him if he weren't human first? Who could ever love…a turtle? But she could. April had always loved him, no matter his appearance. But she still understood why he'd been so afraid. So…she was very surprised that he asked for such a question so suddenly….one thing she knew was, that Donnie was the only boy she'd ever loved this much, no matter what…**

"**Donnie…I…"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Ok..." Donnie looked at her with wide eyes.**

"**Really?" She laughed.**

"**Oh Donnie, of course, I love you, you should know it by now…" He chuckled and hugged her softly again.**

"**I love you too…**

**15 minutes later, they were both sitting one in front of another on April's bed, looking deeply in each other's eyes, with the wind blowing inside from the window. April was wearing a simple yellow nightgown with a ribbon along her neck, which held the nightgown's upper part on place. Her heart was beating fast, but in the end, she wasn't that nervous. Why should she?...**

**Donnie came closer and wrapped his arms around her back, and April wrapped her legs gently around his waist. Then, Donnie lend into a kiss. His lips slowly and softly touched hers, and soon, he kissed her intensely. He pulled her closer to his chest. Donnie softly untied her ponytail, and they tumbled down on the bed**

**Slowly, April felt like she was melting in Donnie's strong, warm arms. He had a smooth and sweet scent of blueberries. He was gently caressing her cheeks and neck, kissing her with love. When he came to the ribbon, he slowly untied it while kissing her neck with his warm lips. He lifted the nightgown up, and it fell on the ground. They looked at each other in silent for a long moment.**

**Donnie laid his forehead on April's, and after some seconds kissed her again. Soon, they were just skin against skin…**

**The whole world felt like disappearing in that moment…it felt far away, as if they were their own world. April felt so happy to have Donnie with her…this amazing feeling of joy every time he kissed her neck, the desire to tell him to not stop…and the fear of that emptiness she would've felt she would lose him…his body was so warm against hers, it was amazing…as if their souls were bonding in a strong and unbreakable bond. Their hearts were beating together. They were as one soul, one living thing…**

"**Donnie…" She thought while he wrapped her back again and pulled her chest gently up to his lips. **

"**Please…do never leave me…" Donnie came up to her lips again, as her heart was beating faster. The warmth of his body was wrapping hers like a lovefull embrace…**

"**Don't leave me in this cruel world…I need you…will you be with me forever?" That was a question she'd asked herself a while now. What if Donnie would've disappeared from her life? What would happen to her? Would she be able to live? April didn't know why, but it felt like Donnie's soft lovingly lips kissing hers, were telling her how much he loved her…they assured her in some way, that yes, he would love her until the end of the world.**

**She felt safe, loved in his arms. With him, April had experienced feels and a love who no one had ever gived her in life. Donnie had respected her, protected her and had given his life just to see her smile, just to see the girl of his dreams happy and joyful. The gratefulness she felt towards him was endless. April had ****never**** loved a boy as much as she loved Donnie. Never in her whole life. She didn't care what the world could say about their abnormal relationship. Donatello was a turtle, and maybe their relationship could look completely impossible. But April knew that if they were together, strong against any evil, they could be together forever, united in their love.**

"**I don't want to give up on us…never…" April thought. "Never…because I love you, Donatello…I do…"**

**Then, while Donnie was slowly kissing her shoulder, holding her body close to his, she felt it. A sudden, terrible pain running through every inch and nerve of her body. She clutched the sheets, until her knuckles turned white.**

"**No…no…disappear…" She thought nervously. "Go away!" Her whole body buckled in pain. She closed her eyes, almost squeezing them closed.**

**After some second, the pain disappeared as it had come. April breathed out slowly. She needed to calm down. Donnie looked worried at her, but she smiled caressing his cheek. She didn't want this night to end. Staying here, with him, close to him and his warm skin and body…in peace and in love like this, it was enough for her to be happy. It was all she needed. Ever.**

**Several hours later, when the sky was deep black and the city was gently asleep, April was resting her head on Donnie's chest, caressing it with her hand, lost in her thoughts. Donnie was holding an arm around her shoulder, holding her close. Then, April looked up and said.**

"**Donnie?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**You know what I was thinking about? The world may judge our relationship saying that it's impossible; it will never be normal or human. But you know what? I love ****you****, and it's not wasted time. The time with you, has been the best of my whole life. Without you, I don't know if I had been alive today. I love you, I do." Donnie smiled his dorky and cute smile she loved so much.**

"**I love you too April, I love you so much…" He kissed her forehead and then her lips. Then, they finally went asleep in each other's arms, with the moon watching over them.**

**The sunrays of the early morning entered in the room, with birds twittering just like in Disney movies. The morning breeze was blowing in thanks to the slightly open window. The sky was light blue with some lonely but cute white clouds here and there, but soon the sky would surely be gray again. After all, it was November.**

**April slowly opened her eyes, waking up. She felt a little bit dizzy and tired, which didn't surprise her at all. She sighed happily and stretched out her arm to see if Donnie was awake. But when she caressed the bed in search of his warm hand or arm, she just felt an empty space. April sat up looking around, holding the blanket over her chest, but she soon saw him standing not far away from the bed, putting back on his belt and bo staff.**

"**Good morning!" April said with a joyful smile. Donnie turned around and smiled back with big, childish cute eyes.**

"**Good morning! Did you sleep well?" April laughed.**

"**Did we sleep at all?" Donnie laughed too, blushing a bit and then lend her a dressing gown.**

"**Here, put this on, you maybe want to eat breakfast!"**

"**Sure!" She said cheerfully, putting it on. She jumped down the bed after pushing the blanket aside. When Donnie saw that gesture, he was reminded of something and his face became pale as a vampire in less than a second.**

"**Donnie! What is it? Why are pale all of a sudden?" April walked up to him, caressing his cheek. He took her hand and took it away from his cheek. She was looking worried at him, with her dark blue eyes, shimmering like water under the sunlight. He looked back with nervous eyes, and then spoke:**

"**April…when…when I woke up earlier than you and pushed the blanket aside to jump down from the bed…I…I saw something…"**

"**What? My naked body? C'mon Donnie, don't be **_**that**_** shy after we've made love not so long time ago…" She commented sarcastically.**

"**No! It wasn't that! I saw…blood on the sheets, close to you…" When she heard ****that,**** April remained speechless, with her mouth open. Donnie laid his big turtle hands on her shoulders.**

"**April, listen: if I hurt you last night, you **_**must**_** tell me, because if I have, then I will not…" April quickly shut him up, laying a finger on his mouth.**

"**Donnie…Donnie stop…I can actually explain that." She paused and Donnie nodded, willing to listen.**

"**If I have to be honest, ok, it **_**did**_** hurt a bit, but that's completely natural, because…well…I…last night…was my first time." Donnie's eyes narrowed in pure surprise.**

"**And it's completely normal for some girls to bleed a bit the first time, but you…well…get used to it after a while…" She blushed a little, laying a hand cutely on her mouth, looking away from her boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes.**

"**Really?" Donnie stuttered. "Was that your **_**first**_** time? I thought you had already…" April shook her head sighing with a smile.**

"**No. Just because I'm a…almost normal teenage girl, it doesn't mean that I have slept with every boy on this planet." Donnie nodded with a goofy smile.**

"**Of course, that was stupid of me to think, sorry." **

"**Don't worry…" She hugged him tightly, whispering with a sad and soft voice.**

"**And stop worrying so much for so small things…or I'll worry too…" **

"**Alright, I'll try…" Donnie said with a tender voice, hugging her back. April snuggled her face in his chest and took a deep breath. She chuckled and added:**

"**You still smell blueberries…I love it…" Donnie chuckled and caressed her hair.**

"**I do? Then I should eat blueberries more often…" April nodded.**

"**I'll make blueberry pie next time you and the guys next time you stop by!"**

"**That's great! Sorry honey, I have to go now or my brothers will freak out! And hope your Dad won't freak out either!" April shook her head laughing.**

"**No. He's out for some late night lab researches or something, he'll be back in an hour or so…I'll be all right by then!"**

**Donnie opened the window completely and jumped on the edge of it.**

"**Then…see you soon!"**

"**Yes!" He jumped up on the closest rooftop, and they waved goodbye at each other. April looked at the direction he had disappeared in, and smiled to herself. After all, she didn't regret anything.**

**She walked into the room, and then, out of nowhere, she felt a sudden nausea over her whole body, and fell like stone down on the floor. Her body started trembling hard. **

**What was this? She…needed help…help…**

"**Donnie…" She thought as it got harder to breathe. "Donnie…save me…****save me!**

**A/N: Hi guys! Finally part one is over! Phew, it took a while, but it turned out good! I've had this story stuck in my head for almost two weeks, so it felt good to finally get it on paper XDD hope you all liked it ^^ Part two will be up soon, and yes, I'll continue the Wrath of Majora, this is just a short story I just ****had **** to write, it's my first Apritello centric story! :D Oh well, enough talking, I better start writing part two XD Oh, and hope you're all doing well!**

**See you soon!**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	2. PART 2 OF 3: The Struggle In The Soul

**PART 2 OF 3: THE STRUGGLE IN THE SOUL.**

"**April? Are you alright now?" Kirby shouted from the dining room.**

"**Yes! I'm almost done!" April was sitting in the toilet, with a pregnancy test in her hand. Maybe she was paranoid, but as soon as she got the nausea, the this was the first thing she thought of. Soon, she got the result on the stick. It was negative.**

**She breathed out, sitting with the back against the door. Luckily enough, her Dad had just walked in the house when she fell on the floor and he'd heard the noise coming from her room. When Kirby O'Neil had walked quickly up, he'd find her beloved daughter on the floor breathing heavily. They had gone to the hospital and got some pure oxygen and it worked, she'd soon calmed down. But…if she wasn't pregnant, why on earth did she got that sudden nausea, why did it got hard to breathe?**

**She walked out of the toilet and down the stairs to her father, who was waiting for her in the dining room for a little chat. April sat down on one of the chairs and looked at her anxious and worried father.**

"**Are you pregnant?"**

"**No."**

"**Have you slept with someone?"**

"**Dad, this looks a lot like a police interrogation. And even if I did, there's nothing to worry about." Kirby sighed.**

"**Except for the fact that I just find my daughter on the floor with some sort of attack, and that she went and bought a pregnancy test." April looked down, sighing sadly.**

"**I'm sorry for making you worry Dad…I hope this won't happen again. But please don't tell Donatello about this."**

"**Why? Has he something to do with this?" April looked up with nervous eyes and shook quickly her head.**

"**No, absolutely not! It's just…he worries often about me, I don't want to make him concerned about a one-time thing like this. I'm sure this won't happen again."**

"**Alright honey…but be careful in the future, ok?"**

"**Yes Dad, I will. Sorry, I have to go to work now…they are surely worried about me too!" She kissed his cheek and walked out. But there was a question left which Kirby wondered about: if his daughter **_**did**_** slept with someone, did she cheat on her boyfriend?**

**April walked to the second-hand store she was working on, 2****nd**** Time Around. She really liked that place and used to look at all the antique stuff when she was a child, she was very happy to get a job there as an assistant, she loved the atmosphere and her colleagues were kind to her.**

"**Hi!" She said walking in in the store. One of her colleagues, Mary, waved at her.**

"**I heard you were at the hospital! Are you alright now?"**

"**Yes, don't worry!" She smiled warmly and started helping her with some boxes.**

**Luckily, days went on normally at first. The only thing which April felt was just some nausea once and then, and she didn't care so much at first, until they got more frequently and she got pain in the chest too. She tried to act normally in front of the Turtles, and everyone, except for Donnie had noticed something was wrong. The problem reached its peak, one day as the other. April had put an old and stunning nightlight in a bag and lend it to a costumer after he'd paid.**

"**Thank you! Have a nice day!" The costumer smiled and thanked her, walking out of the store. April breathed out and put back some books which had just arrived at the store on one of the shelves.**

**Suddenly, she felt a horrible pain in the chest, and the nausea started again.**

"**Fuck!" She thought while she laid her hand on the chest and leaned down, breathing heavily. It hurt like hell. She had to stay calm…but in a second, she lost the balance and fell on the floor.**

"**Fuckfuckfuckfuck…no…" It got harder and harder to breathe, and her heart was pounding in her chest heavily and was echoing in her ears. It felt like the whole world was going in slow motion….**

**Mary walked in from the magazine with some books in her arms, when she saw April helpless laying on the floor, with the face pale as snow and was struggling desperately to breathe. **

"**April!" She dropped her books and ran to her.**

"**You look horrible! Oh my God…" She took out her mobile and dialed the number to the hospital nearby.**

"**Hello? I need an ambulance at the store 2****nd**** Time Around, on Manhattan Square 25…" Mary quickly described the situation and nodded silently, and hung up.**

"**Don't worry April, an ambulance is on the way…"**

"**C…c…call…J…Julie…m…my…c…c…cellphone…." She stuttered gasping after air. Mary nodded and looked for the contact 'Julie' on April's cellphone.**

"**Is it this number?" She showed it and April nodded. She clicked on the green button on the screen. In less than a second, Julie answered and Mary told her about April and that she was her colleague. Julie remained shocked, but came quickly to the shop, and went along with the ambulance when it came. She'd remained scared seeing April like that. Since when did she have such attacks? April hadn't told her anything…the hospital called Kirby, who came too as soon as possible.**

**This time, the doctors did a full examination of April's problem, took tests and what they needed to get the proper information. April, Julie and Kirby sat in April's patient room waiting for the results.**

"**April…I know you maybe don't want to talk about it, but you've been acting so strange these days, and now this happens! Is there something important you have told me or the others?" April nodded silently and said:**

"**Dad…sorry, but could you leave us alone for a second?" Kirby understood and nodded, walking out of the room. When they were alone, April spoke:**

"**Julie…I…I…" She started, stuttering, with teary eyes and a broken voice.**

"**Don't be afraid! Tell me, I'll listen!"**

"**I…I made love with Donnie…" Julie dropped her jaw, and April bursted out in tears. The room remained silent for a minute or two, the only thing which could be heard was April's sobbing. Finally, Julie spoke:**

"**W…when did you do that?" She said breathless.**

"**The night after the guy's robot mission. He came to me, and asked me if…well, you know. Right after that night, I felt sick and got nausea and pain attacks in the chest and breathing problems. I don't know, but maybe they can be symptoms because I slept with him…no one knows I'm sick except for my dad, who doesn't know exactly ****who**** I slept with, and please keep that a secret, it's best he doesn't know or he'll kill Donnie…"**

"…**ok…but…you're not pregnant right?"**

"**No, I checked right after my first attack. So my sickness isn't due to a baby…what could it be? I don't know, and if Donnie or the other would get to know about it, they would freak out and worry a lot for me, Donnie won't even kiss me anymore to be careful…I don't know what to do…"**

"**I think we should get the results first, then you can tell the guys if it's something that can be treated." April smiled, with tears running down her cheeks. Julie snuggled by her side and hugged her.**

"**It will be alright, you'll see…whatever happens, me and the guys and your Dad will always be there for you…" April whipped her tears away and nodded, hugging Julie again. Some minutes later, she called Kirby back in, and they sat down again waiting.**

**About half an hour later, the doctor finally came in the room with papers in his hands and a very, very concerned face. Kirby and Julie felt cold sweat running on their backs. This couldn't be a good sign…**

"**M.s O'Neil, M.r O'Neil…I have the results of the tests in my hand. It seems that some…genes has entered your body, Miss O'Neil…ehm…pardon me if I ask, but it seems that the genes has been taken to your body…through sexual interaction. So, have you had any sexual interaction these days?" April gulped and nodded.**

"**Ok, then we know that our tests aren't wrong. Well…these genes aren't…positive in any way. It seems that they are devouring your immunital system, and in some strange way which we can't explain yet…makes you weaker and weaker day by day. That has caused you grave pain in the chest, nausea and breathing problems, right?" April nodded again, feeling her whole body tremble. "Please…tell me I'll be alright…" She prayed silently.**

"**The thing is, Miss O'Neil, that there's no cure for this. The genes are unknown for us, and we have done everything possible to find a cure. Soon, very soon, the pain attacks will get worse, and…" The Doctor hesitated. They all looked nervously and impatiently at him.**

"**Please…please…" April desperately thought.**

"**It will kill you." A heavy, painful silence fell in the room. April's eyes became empty. No. This wasn't true. It was all a fucking lie. No, no, NO! **

**Julie felt the tears burn in her eyes. It…it couldn't be possible! April, die? Why? How? She knew all of this, yet it sounded so far away, almost dumb. She couldn't die, not now! When she looked up, she saw April's face, which clearly told her without words, that she wouldn't tell ****anything**** to the Turtles, over her dead body.**

"**A..are you sure doctor?"**

"**Yes, we did the tests very accurately. But to relief your pain, we can give you some canisters of oxygen. This will not stop the genes in any way, it will just, as said, take away the pain for a while. You'll get a portable one in case you'll get an attack far from home. I'm terribly sorry, Miss O'Neil, but there's nothing more we can do about it." He gave the papers to Kirby.**

"**I have to go now, again, I'm sorry and I hope the best for you, Miss O'Neil…" He walked out of the room, leaving the three of them alone. Kirby just stared blankly at the papers. Why his daughter. Why had fate crashed so hard on them? Why did it have to be like this?**

**April couldn't speak or move at all. It felt like the whole world had crushed down on her all of a sudden. Life felt pointless, empty, dark…how would she tell the Turtles? Tell Donnie? Could she be able to lie to her love, until the very day she would just disappear from the world? Would she ever have the guts to lie for so long? To hold the mask? She knew the consequences if she would say the truth. Donnie would probably take suicide or close himself in his own world of suffering and regret. The regret of loving a girl. He would never be the same again, April was more than aware of that, and she never wanted to put his beloved boyfriend in such a suffering.**

**Suddenly, Kirby stood up, with teary eyes and said:**

"**Excuse me, I'll be back soon…" He walked out slamming the door. Julie immediately looked at April, knowing what her friend thought to do.**

"**April, listen, you know better than me, you can't lie to the guys forever. You'll have to tell them. At least they will be prepared, it would be worse if you just left like that, leaving them abruptly alone, without explanation." April nodded. She knew Julie was right.**

"**Donnie…I'm so sorry for him…he'll feel so guilty…" She hid her face in her knees. Yet, after all that had happened, she didn't regret anything. She didn't regret loving Donnie, for loving the person who had saved her so many times not just physically.**

"**No matter what, we'll be together, right?" She thought to herself, closing her eyes.**


	3. FINAL PART: The Bond of Eternity

**FINAL PART: THE BOND OF ETERNITY.**

**The nurses were running pushing April's hospital bed through the long corridors filled with lights and running people and employees. Kirby and Julie were running with them, hoping that she would've survived.**

"**Will she be ok?" Julie asked crying. When the oxygen pump didn't work, she almost went in shock. She could still feel her heart pounding hysterically like a hammer in her chest. It was like a nightmare, but she couldn't wake up even though she tried to.**

"**I don't know." One of the nurses answered. "But it she's in a deadly condition for sure, if she doesn't get cured soon, she'll probably die." Julie shook her head and threw herself into Kirby arms. The scientist hugged her tightly back, knowing how much she needed some comforting right now. No, April couldn't die right now! She had to survive!**

**When they came into the room, the same doctor who'd done her tests was waiting for them and helped the nurses to make pure oxygen flow into April's body as soon as the bed and the machines, along with April herself, were connected to the oxygen machine and the rest of the necessary equipment. **

**The oxygen soon flowed in, and since it was a lot more and was flowing faster to her lungs, it worked a little bit at least to make her breathe slightly better, but the pain wasn't going away at all. **

**The pain was devouring April's soul, and her body. It wasn't stopping, why? April looked up to the ceiling. The world suddenly became slightly dizzy….**

"**No…this isn't reality…" She thought to herself. "Faith can't be so cruel…this is all a dream, and I'll wake up by Donnie's gentle tapping on the window, and when I'll wave at him, he'll smile beautifully as he always do, and he will open the window and come in with the other adorable and amazing guys, along with Julie who can't stop talking about her wedding plans for her and Leo's wedding. Then, I'll make some tea and take out the blueberry pie from the oven, and Donnie will kiss my cheek softly, whispering that it's his favorite pie, and I'll say: "Of course, you love blueberries." But he will chuckle and gently stroke my hair with his big hands, and whisper tenderly in my ear: "But guess what I love even more than blueberries?" And I will say "What is it that you love so much?" "Smarthead…" He would whisper. "It's you…" And then, his soft, candid lips will kiss mine, just like the old times…just…like the old times…"**

**Kirby saw tears running through his daughter cheeks.**

"**April…my dear…what are you thinking about? What are you seeing?" He took her hand and laid it against his forehead. April turned her head towards him.**

"**D…d…daddy…" She said very weakly. He looked up with narrow eyes and squeezed her hand.**

"**Yes? What is it honey?" He said softly.**

"**I love you so much…never forget Dad…sorry if I caused you trouble sometimes…" Tears streamed down his cheeks too, as his voice started to tremble.**

"**No…d…don't worry about it…you are the best daughter someone could ask for…I...love you too, my treasure…" **

**The pain suddenly got worse. Every muscle was aching like ever before, her body was burning.**

"**No…no…I…I have to be strong…" She said out loud, crying. "I...I h…have to see the guys one…o…one last time….and…bake blueberry p…pie to D..D…Donnie…" She said with a weak and trembling voice.**

"**April…" Julie gasped speechless.**

"**Donnie…if…if you j…just were her…here with…m…me…I...I need you…now…" Julie automatically took her cellphone out of her purse and searched for Donnie's number. She pressed 'Call' with trembling hands…**

"**Please Donnie…answer…" She thought as the connection started.**

**The Turtles were fighting some pretty harsh squirrenaloids as good as they could. There were a lot of them and they were strangely enough faster and smarter than the last time. Mikey smashed some against the wall after capturing them with his nunchakus and kurigasama and Raph beating the shit out of them as usual, while Leo took down some with his sword after that Donnie had thrown them up with his staff and a powerful kick.**

**In the middle of the battle, Donnie's cellphone suddenly rang. He ran some meters away and answered.**

"**Donnie here, what is it Julie? Sorry, but it's not a good time to call!"**

"**S..sorry...I…" Was she crying?**

"**Julie? Are you alright? Has something happen to you?"**

"**N...no...Not to me…to April…"**

"**What?! Where is she? Is she alright?" He said shocked and worried.**

"**She's at the hospital Donnie…sh…she's dying…" Donnie dropped his jaw.**

"**H…how…" He stuttered without understanding.**

"**She has told me about your night together. After that night, she started feeling sick and had several pain and nausea attacks, along with serious breathing difficulties. When she finally got the results of the Hospital tests, she found out that some genes – yours- were tearing her body apart, destroying her immune system and making her weaker. The Doctor told her that in not a long time, she would…die…" Donnie's eyes narrowed.**

"**She wants you here now Donnie…she needs you…she's screaming out your name like crazy…please Donnie, come to her with the guys…but hurry, she hasn't got so much time left…" When he heard that sentence, Donnie dropped his shellphone on the ground. **

**It couldn't be possible…April was dying…because of him…it was all his damn fault…but he couldn't give up now! April needed him and his brothers, and he would've gone there, no matter the fucking cost!**

**He turned towards the others, saying with a severe and decided voice:**

"**Guys…April is at the hospital…she's dying…" They all stopped beating the mutants and looked up with big, surprised eyes.**

"**Really? Oh my God!" Mikey said in panic and tears.**

"**We must hurry, we don't have much time left!" Donnie said.**

"**But how will we get there in time? We'll have to be abnormally faster than usual!" Donnie looked at them all.**

"**I'll take you there…" He activated his chi, which glowed more than ever. They all smiled and took his hand, ready to go.**

"**We'll get to you April, and you'll live!" His chi wrapped them all in a tornado, which flew quickly away from the mutants, towards the hospital.**

**Meanwhile at the hospital, April was getting worse and worse, and either the doctor or the nurses did know what to do more. It was too late for her now. She had shouted names and strange things due to her pain, she was raving.**

"**W…where are they…why do they not…come…"**

"**Be patient April, they'll be here soon, I just called them!" Julie said to calm her a little bit down, but that didn't work either.**

"**No! I w…w…want them here now!" She yelled desperately while crying.**

"**Doctor, please leave us a moment alone, I want to ask my daughter something very important…" The Doctor nodded and walked out of the room. When there were just the three of them left, he spoke:**

"**April…theirs is just one thing I want to ask you, one only, and I want you to answer me honestly." April tried to smile.**

"**O…o...of couse D…dad…" He sighed, and then said with clear, severe and decided voice:**

"**Who did you sleep with that night?" April's crying eyes widened even more. Julie remained surprised. What would April do now?**

"**D…Dad…I…I…" She breathed more heavily, and more tears streamed down her cheeks like rain.**

"**T…that…night…I...me and Donnie…we made love…I made love with Donnie…we made love all night…I can still remember his warm body…his strong arms holding me close to him, wrapping my back gently…his honey sweet lips and…his blueberry scent…but the most important feel was that I didn't regret any of it Dad…" Kirby remained speechless hearing such sincere words.**

"**I…don't regret being with only true love of my life…I don't regret anything I did…because I love him Dad, I truly love him…I always did…I still do…" She looked up again, with the tears making her sight even foggier.**

"**DONATELLO! I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS WILL! FOREVER! PLEASE, COME HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS DARKNESS…" She yelled with all her strength left. Then, she leaned back on the bed, slowly closing her eyes, praying him to come…**

**Julie felt then in that exact moment, a light and graceful breeze coming in from the window. She didn't know why or how, but she knew who it was.**

"**They are here…" She said quietly.**

"**Who?" Kirby asked breathless, still shocked by his daughter's words. Then, a splendid purple tornado entered from the window, It disappeared, and the Turtles were now in the room. Donnie immediately saw the now almost unconscious April laying quietly on the bed, while her heartbeats got slower and slower by every second. The purple clad turtle ran to her.**

"**No…no...No...No...NO!" He caressed her hair and cheeks with trembling hands, but April didn't react. NO! It couldn't be too late! Donnie shook his head, with his teardrops staining her blanket.**

"**No…April…please…wake up!" He grabbed her delicately by the back and pulled her up to him, laying her on his lap.**

"**I need you my love…you know that better than anyone…you know how much I love you…I love you deeply….don't leave me like this, all of a sudden…I beg you…come back to me…let's live together forever…I won't leave you, I promise…so please…open your eyes, my only love…" He was crying, and everyone was watching with sad, tearful eyes.**

**But suddenly, when Donnie had spoken, the room went slightly dark, and a light appeared some meters over the bed. Then, it took shape into a breathtaking beautiful woman they all knew very well: The Goddess Tsuki. She looked down at Donnie and April, and said with a soft and clear voice:**

"**The beautiful purple chi of hope…which, when it reaches its maximal power, can save a life…Donatello, you have the purple chi, you can save the girl you love, if you just believe. You're strong, loyal and you do really care for the ones around you. Don't let darkness win over you now. There's still hope, you just have to open your heart to it!" Donnie nodded, and Tsuki smiled, disappearing in a pure light.**

**He looked down at April, still lifeless in his arms.**

"**Please my love…LIVE!" He thought, and a last, purple and glowing tear, fell down on April's chest.**

**In less than a second, the tear spread like water on April's body and wrapped her softly in a warm, purple embrace. There was a small glow of light, and the light disappeared inside. **

**After some second of intense silence, April fluttered her eyes open. Donnie felt her chest rising up and down. She was breathing, her skin was warm. She was alive. **

**When April saw Donnie's chocolate brown eyes looking joyful back at her, she sat up, looking around, gasping of surprise. Then she looked at her hands. She was alive! And nothing of this was a dream! She looked back at her boyfriend.**

"**DONNIE!" She hugged him so tight they almost fell on the floor. Donnie laughed, crying of happiness.**

"**April…my love…you're back…" He said with his voice and heart filled with joy. The others were almost crying too. April was finally back among them.**

**Donnie was so happy…for now; no one could take her for him. Ever.**

**The next night, April had stayed at the hospital to get some rest, and they all came to say hello and see if she was alright. One night, Donnie came by and felt he really needed to talk to her. He knocked on the door.**

"**Come in!" April said, and he walked in the room closing and locking the door.**

"**Hi honey, how are you?" He asked sitting down at the edge of the bed.**

"**I'm good thank you!" Donnie smiled, and then said:**

"**April…I...I wanted to talk with you about something important."**

"**I'm listening!" She said giggling. Donnie nodded and continued:**

"**April, we both know that what happened to you was my fault since…well…I made love with you and you got the genes from me which almost killed you. I can't live with myself knowing that you practically died because of me, and if there are risks that this could happen again, I won't touch you until I find a way to become human, since it's my mutant genes which harmed you…really, I w…" April stopped him laying a finger on his lips.**

"**Shhhhh…Donnie, listen to me now: look at me, I'm ****fine****, and it's all over. I know we've passed a though moment, and it's ****our**** fault, not just yours. And whatever happened, I don't regret ****anything ****of what we did. Do you?" He shook his head.**

"**Then, don't be afraid of loving me Donatello, because I love you. Don't run away from me, because I need you in this cruel world. You taught me to live in this world, to hope, and to love. Now come here and love me Donatello, love me like ever before…" She pulled him slowly closer, and he didn't even fight it. April was right, she loved him and he loved her, which was all that mattered.**

**Donnie gently went on top of her and April dragged the curtains of the bed on all sides. He started kissing her with a burning passion on the lips and soon down on the neck. He softly took the edges of her nightgown, but April stopped his hands with hers, and smiled, dragging it up herself and throwing it across the room. She took quickly off Donnie's belt and staff and threw those away too.**

"**You know that I won't pick it up later…" He said jokefully kissing her on the lips. April laughed joyfully.**

"**Come here, brainiac!..." She dragged him closer to her, and then, they both melted in each other's loving and warm embrace…**

**Many hours later, the hospital was silent as tomb, with not a soul around and Donnie and April were still in their room. **

**April was resting her head on his chest, and Donnie was slowly caressing her slightly wet hair.**

"**April?"**

"**Yes…?" She said a bit tired.**

"**Don't you think we were **_**little**_** to mean by making love right after you just got well?" She smiled evilly and chuckled.**

"**Well…probably…but it's too late to think about it now, right?" Donnie laughed silently.**

"**You're right…" They remained silent for some minutes, until April asked:**

"**Donnie? I wanted to ask you something since a while…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**W…will you be with me forever, no matter what happens in the future?" He chuckled softly.**

"**Of course my love…after all, we're bond by eternity, right?" April laughed and nodded, kissing him softly.**

**Yes, now, they would be together, no matter what, until the end of time.**

**A/N: And that was the last part of the fic! OMG so many FEELS! I was close to cry when I was writing this, I'm so stupid! XD hope you liked the ending and the whole story 33 Oh, and here's a small list of the 'soundtrack' :)**

**Gahee: Only Love (Main track of the story)**

**Kim Sunggyu: I Need you now**

**Taeyon: And One**

**Yiruma - Love Me**

**Park Sae Byul - Remember Me**

**Hehehhe, just five tracks, but these were my inspiration to this fic along with Lorna-Ka's Apritello fanart! Oh well, I'm going to bed now because it's very, very late in my country! OMG!**

**Hope you liked the story and thanks a lot for every review! 3, I hope to see you soon!**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


End file.
